creactivefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Run of the Mills episodes
List of episodes Season 1 #First Day - The kids (including Sarah and Aiden's kids and except for the older children) go on their first day of school; Sheila, Spencer and Steven go to college and meet with their roommates; Samuel III is forced to work at a third grade teacher at an elementary school. #The New Intern - Alyson's Scottish-American high school intern, Niamh Vass befriends Susan, but Stephanie is jealous. #School Activities - Susan tries out for cheerleading, Stephanie tries out for dancing, Sebastian tries out for the choir, and Shiloh tries out for the school band. #The First Day of Being a Teenager - When Shiloh turns 13, she wonders what it was like to be a teenager. She gets an iPhone, high heels, fishnets, and make-up cosmetics, she noticed that she might be friends with other teenagers as well. #Homecoming - Stephanie and Susan go to their first time being at their homecoming at their school; Meanwhile, Sheila's roommate, Eugenia takes her obsession with a dom-com too seriously. #Milloween - Being too old for trick-or-treating, Sebastian takes part of passing out candy to the trick-or-treaters; Sheila goes to a sorority Halloween party to get drunk; Samuel III throws a Halloween party at the elementary school he teaches in; Shiloh takes Sean, Simon, Sadie, Shane and Sophia trick-or-treating; Sarah and Aiden take their children trick-or-treating; Stuart helps Yuri with an idea: both passing out candy and scaring trick-or-treaters just like most villains or monsters do, with the former commonly found in horror flicks. #Eighteen Candles - On Susan's 18th birthday, she wonders what it was like to be an adult, so she does anything on what 18-year-olds. When she brought a lingerie her mother brought for her, she might fear that she will be embarrassed. #Coming Out of the Closet - After her friends finally realized that she likes both genders, Stephanie admits that she is bisexual. Meanwhile, Susan becomes a drug addict, worrying her parents. #Millsgiving - It's Thanksgiving, and the older kids and their relatives come over to the Mills household. #Whatever Happened to Joy-Anna? (1-hour special) - Alyson tells the story about her youngest sister and Lawrence's younger twin sister as her origins are revealed: from childhood, to marrying Felix one year after she graduated college, to her death. (SPOILER: On September 10, 2016, Joy-Anna died from not only her sleep, but seizures due to epilepsy.) #The Doctor's Disappointment - After being sent home from school on her 6th period, Susan gets a doctor's appointment due to her OCD problem. #Church - Sarah and Aiden take Teagan, Kevin and Clover to church. Meanwhile, Stephanie gets on her period, which shocks her siblings and her parents. #The Drinking Problem - Sheila discovers that due to being 21 years of age, she finds alcohol as an addiction. Meanwhile, Susan, Steven, and #Here's Donny! - Stephanie tried out for a school play known as The Shunning as the role for Wanda Terrence. #New Medicine - Alyson gives Susan, Sebastian, Simon and Sadie medicine every morning and every night. #Christmastime is Here - The Mills relatives, including the older children and their love interests and children, come to visit on Christmas. #The Craving - Alyson suffers from horrific cravings while pregnant, leading her to become upset even more. Meanwhile, Sarah discovers the memories of being pregnant. #The 20th Child - Alyson finally gives birth to Sawyer Declan Mills, the 20th child. #Spring Heartbreak - It's Spring Break and Alyson and Samuel, Jr. go to a retirement home to visit Grandma Hillary and discovers the memories of how Alyson feels like being the sister of eleven children. #Graduation - In the season finale, Susan graduates high school while Sheila graduates college. Season 2 #Alpha Beta Omega - Susan is visited by a group of sorority girls called the "Alpha Beta Omega" for the first time. #When Alyson Met Joy-Anna - Alyson begins hallucinating as she starts to see the "ghost" of Joy-Anna everywhere, but no one seems to see her since she's a hallucination. #Just Take One - Shiloh is forced to leave a bowl of candy at the front porch at the Mills household on Halloween, causing the trick-or-treaters to just take one. When one of the groups of trick-or-treaters were taking mroe than one candy, it's up to Shiloh to stop the trick-or-treaters; Steven and Susan are not only grounded, but banned from drinking alcholic drinks until they turn 21 after going to a fraternity Halloween party and a sorority Halloween party respectively. #Smoking, Drugs and Rock and Roll - ASusan learns the true meaning of drugs and smoking, but not even her parents stop her from overdosing herself. #Decade Madness! Part 1 - In an anthology-themed series, four non-canonical segments were involved: In "The (Not-So-)Great Depression", the Great Depression hits Zuckerman, Texas, in "There Is No World War III", Samuel, Jr. becomes a World War II soldier alongside with his oldest son, Samuel III, in "I Love Alyson", in 1957, Alyson falls for Samuel, Jr. to show what it's like to live their lifes in the '50s, and in "Sebastian Beene: The Yonder Years of '68", basically a homage of not only The Wonder Years, but Oliver Beene, an adult version of Sebastian tells the story on how he lived his life in the year of 1968. #Decade Madness! Part 2 - In "That '70s Family", being a parody of That '70s Show, Stuart now works at a disco dance club in April 1976, in "Let's Go Crazy (in the '80s)", in 1985, Stephanie falls for a boy who lets her listen to Gladonna, in "Does It Smell Like Teen Spirit To You?", Shiloh discovers her true taste in fashion, coming from babydoll floral dresses, to combat boots, to flower hats, to all that, and in "Run of the Millennium", in 2002, Stephanie and Shiloh are obsessed with The Powderfluff Girls so they can't wait to see The Powderfluff Girls Movie in theaters. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 See Also *Run of the Mills/Home Media Category:Episode list Category:Lists